


Lost Love

by Nicercy_Rocks



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, OOC character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 15:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11947170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicercy_Rocks/pseuds/Nicercy_Rocks
Summary: Just another mini soul mate short story





	Lost Love

**Author's Note:**

> just something that I threw together as I just started watching the show so the character might not be in character.

Today marks the anniversary of the day that I was denied what many of the people around me had a basic necessity of life. A mate. Everyone has a clock on their arm telling them when the exact moment they will meet there soul mate, mine reverence I can remember was never there…… well it was there but it was blank, there was nothing, no numbers, no nothing only the color red signaling that my mate was dead. I grew up faced with the fact that I will never know who my soul mate is but I will forever burdened with the fact that I will have to see everyone around me with threes, but what am I going to do. So I throw myself into my work and hide my sadness behind a wall of happiness. Although ever since that night that I lost my mom I don’t think that I will ever be happy again as things just went even more downhill from there.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that whoever read this enjoyed it.


End file.
